Alphabet Aéronautique
by Weirdly Wisely
Summary: Un recueil de drabble avec tout les personnages d'Hetalia -ou presque-. A chaque chapitre une lettre de l'alphabet aéronautique
1. Alpha

**Yo les gens ! Me revoilà avec un recueil de drabbles ^^ Et chaque drabble sera en rapport avec une lettre de l'alphabet aéronautique. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que personne ne l'a fait -enfin il me semble- **

**Donc, premier : Alpha**

**Disclamer : Si je fais une fic c'est que c'est pas à moi non ?**

**Personnages : Grèce ; Turkey ; un chat**

**En espérant que vous appréciez ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**.  
><strong>

**Alpha -**

**.  
><strong>

Un chat passa a toute vitesse devant le jeune homme qui le regardait avec des yeux fatigués. Le petit animal traversa toute la pièce avant de sauter sur la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Saleté de chat ! Yo Herklès !

L'homme assis se releva tellement vite qu'un escargot gagna le 100m fasse à lui avec 99m d'avance. Bref, Grèce se releva pour faire face à l'intru.

- Que fais tu ici Sadiq ?

Le turque eut l'air gêné avant de demander :

- Tu peux m'apprendre le grec ?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Je sais que c'est pas super... Mais voilà, fallait caser le alpha... Donc Review ?**


	2. Bravo

**Yo ! Me voilà avec mon deuxième chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise ^^ Moi j'en suis pas du tout fière...  
><strong>

**Personnages : Autriche ; Hongrie ; Allemagne ; Italie**

**DISCLAMER : Si je fais une fanfic, c'est que c'est pas à moi u_u  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**.  
><strong>

**Bravo -**

Un applaudissement se fit entendre dans la salle silencieuse, bientôt suivit d'un deuxième et d'un troisième. Surpris, Autriche se retourna vers la porte de la pièce pour voir qui l'applaudissait. C'est là qu'il vit Italie et Hongrie qui applaudissaient à tout rompre en souriant. Un peu en retrait se tenait Allemagne qui l'applaudissait lui aussi. Autriche eut un petit sourire ému avant de se retourner vers son piano. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de publique lorsqu'il jouait, alors ce simple bravo le remplissait de joie. C'était dans des moments comme ceux-là qu'Autriche s'autorisait un vrai sourire que personne ne verrait, sauf peut-être Hongrie.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Voilà, donc si vous n'avez pas trop aimé, laissez moi une review, je mettrai le 3° drabble ce week-end u_u sinon, faudra attendre la semaine prochaine ^^**

**Reviews please ?**


	3. Charlie

**Bonjooooooooooour ! Troisième lettre : Charlie. Y a beaucoup de prénoms dans cet alphabet.. C'est galère de trouver un truc différent pour chaque !**

**PERSONNAGES : Amérique ; France ; Chine ; Angleterre ; Canada ; mention de Russie**

**DISCLAMER : Si je fais une fic c'est que c'est pas à moi u_u  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**.**

**Charlie -**

- Je te dis que je le sais !, criait USA.

Un soupire ennuyé s'échappa de la plupart des Alliés, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Amérique essayait en vain de convaincre Angleterre qu'il connaissait le nom de quelqu'un. Malheureusement, personne ne savait de qui ils parlaient.

- Non, tu ne connais pas son nom.

Et c'était reparti. France et Chine en avaient marre de ces disputes idiotes. Ils pensaient sérieusement à partir. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'avait fait Russie depuis un certains temps.

- Il s'appelle Charlie ! J'en suis convaincu !, s'égosillait Amérique.

- Tu disais qu'il s'appelait Andrew. Et...

- C'est Matthew, dit une petite voix que personne n'entendit.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Pauvre Matthew... Son propre frère oublie son nom... Que c'est triste... En tout cas, j'ai l'impression de faire passer Alfred pour un abruti... **

**Bref, Review or not Review ? Tel est votre dilemme !**


	4. Delta

**Bonjour les gens ! Here I am pour poster le chapter 4 ! C'est pas la classe ça ? xD Breeeeeeeeeef ! On s'en fous de ce que je peux raconter comme connerie je suis au courant u_u **

**Je ne suis toujours pas fière de ce que j'écris... Mais c'est pareil à chaque chapitre u_u**

**DISCLAMER : Si je fais une fanfic c'est que c'est pas à moi, il me semble u_u**

**Personnages : Angleterre ; France**

**Note : Merci à **Celle que vous connaissez pas** pour l'idée u_u **

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**.**

**Delta -**

C'était une chaude journée d'été, et près de la Méditerranée la chaleur devenait insupportable. C'était donc souvent avec délectation que la plupart des gens se baignaient. Et même les nations ne s'en privaient pas. C'était pour ça que France ne se gênait pas et essayait d'échapper à la chaleur en plongeant dans l'eau fraîche.

- Stupid frog ! What are you doing ?

Cette voix douce et calme, ça ne pouvait être que le doux Angleterre. Souriant le français lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

- Je me rafraichis pourquoi ?

- Mais t'es obligé d'être nu dans ce fleuve ?

- Ce n'est pas un fleuve, mais un Delta.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Voilà ~ En espérant que ça vous ai plu ^^**

**Review si vous avez aimé ^^ -si non, review et je poste le suivant demain u_u Non, ce n'est pas une manière détournée de vous forcer à reviewer xD-**


	5. Echo

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^ J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ~ Moi je suis malade et j'écris des conneries xD Youpi ! **

**A votre avis, est-ce que je martyrise ce pauvre Alfred ? ... **

**Personnages : Mention de presque tout les personnages d'Hetalia xD **

**DISCLAMER : Si j'écris une fic, c'est que c'est pas à moi u_u**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**.**

**Echo -**

Ça avait commencé par Angleterre qui en avait parlé à France. Ce dernier promis de ne rien dire, mais après quelques verres avec Espagne et Prusse, il leur dit tout. Espagne en parla à Belgique, Romano et Pays-Bas, alors que Prusse se chargeait d'informer Allemagne, Autriche et Hongrie. Pays-Bas le raconta à Danemark, ce dernier le raconta aux autres Nordiques. Romano informa son petit frère. Hongrie raconta tout à Liechtenstein, Pologne et Japon. Liechtenstein appris la nouvelle à son frère et Japon se chargea de le communiquer aux autres Asiatiques. Et Pologne le dit à Lithuanie, qui le dit à Estonie et à Lettonie. Lettonie le raconta à Russie qui alla le dire à Ukraine et à Biélorussie. En peut de temps, le monde entier était au courant qu'Alfred F. Jones ne savait pas nouer ses chaussures. C'est ce qu'on appelle un écho à grande échelle.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Vous avez aimé ? Si oui reviewez ! xD Si non, reviewez aussi ! Je posterai le suivant plus tôt -juste si vous n'avez pas aimé =p -**


	6. Fox

**Bonsoir ! Que puis-je vous dire ? Je suis toujours malade... J'écris toujours des conneries... Et je trouve que ce drabble est un des plus nuls que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent... En gros, c'est cool ma vie u_u**

**DISCLAMER : Si je fais une fic c'est que c'est pas à moi u_u Logique.**

**Personnages : Mention de Hongrie et de Taïwan, Japon.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise ^^**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**.  
><strong>

**Fox -**

Son calme et sa discrétion étaient des qualités principales dont il avait besoin pour les missions qu'on lui confiait. Il se devait d'être rusé et discret pour pouvoir fournir les photos et les vidéos à Hongrie et à Taïwan, placer des caméras dans les chambres lors des sommets mondiaux était risqué mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Et puis, temps que personne ne savait qu'il était le fournisseur, avec Hongrie qui revendait toutes les vidéos, de ce petit trafic, il ne risquait rien. Il avait même assuré ses arrières, au cas où on découvrirait son rôle. Oui, Japon était vraiment rusé comme un renard.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Bon... J'en suis vraiment pas fière... Si vous n'avez pas aimé laissez moi une review et je poste le suivant dans le week-end et si vous avez aimé laissez moi une review aussi ^^ Ca fait toujours plaisir =p**


	7. Golf

**Hallo les gens ~ Je poste ce chapitre en retard, mais c'est pas grave xD En plus, je suis en VACANCES 8D Mais bon, on s'en fous xD**

**DISCLAMER : Si je fais une fic, c'est que c'est pas à moi u_u Logique.**

**Personnages : Kirkland Family u_u**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise ^^**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**.**

**Golf -**

C'était un jour normal au Royaume-Uni, sauf que le pire était près d'arriver. Oh, pas de meurtre... Enfin, rien n'en était moins sûr, ça pouvait arriver. Bref, nous nous retrouvons avec la famille Kirkland, qui sont assez bruyant...

- Shut up ! I won !

- NO ! Bloody brother ! You've cheated !

- M'parle pas comme ça ou tu vas t'en prendre une !

- Du calme vous deux voyons.

- Shut up, Wales !

- Vous ne voulez pas bien vous comporter pour une fois ?

- It's him !, s'écrièrent Angleterre et Ecosse en même temps.

Pays de Galles et Irlande du nord soupirèrent en même temps.

- Ce n'est qu'une partie de golf, you know ?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Si vous avez aimé laissez moi une review ^^ Si vous n'avez pas aimé, laissez moi une review, je posterai le prochain rapidement ^^**


	8. Hôtel

**Bonjour les gens ! Aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit truc tout con, mais que je me suis éclatée à écrire xD**

**DISCLAMER : J'me répète, mais si je fais une fic c'est que ça m'appartient malheureusement pas u_u**

**Personnages : Suisse**

**Enjoy ^^**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**.**

**Hôtel -**

Un soupir de bonheur s'échappa des lèvres du jeune blond. Surpris, il se retourna pour voir que personne n'était autour de lui. Enfin, personne qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire chanter pour qu'il ou elle garde ce qu'il ou elle venait d'entendre secret. Après tout, que tout le monde sache qu'il aimait l'argent était une chose, mais savoir qu'il souriait à une liasse de billet, il voulait absolument le garder secret. Mais bon, ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle liasse de billet, c'était celle qu'il avait économisé en allant à cette stupide réunion mondiale. En plus d'être logé dans un des meilleurs hôtel, c'était totalement gratuit. Dès fois, Suisse bénissait les compétitions entre les pays pour savoir qui avait le meilleur hôtel et la meilleure nourriture. Il économisait toujours beaucoup.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Vous savez maintenant pourquoi Vash vient aux sommets mondiaux xD **

**Si vous avez aimé, reviewez 8D Si vous n'avez pas aimé, reviewez et je poste le prochain plus tôt ^^**


	9. India

**Bonjour les gens ~ Ce drabble est juste nul. J'vous oblige même pas à le lire tellement j'en ai honte... Mais bon... C'était le seul truc qui me venait en tête...**

**DISCLAMER : Pas à moi.**

**Personnages : Chine, mention d'Inde.**

**Enjoy ^^ Même si vous avez pas à lire ce truc ^^**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**.**

**India -**

Un jour, dans le but d'améliorer ses relations avec son voisin de l'ouest, Chine se décida d'aller voir Inde. Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait, ça se terminait en engueulade. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé d'être, bon peut-être pas amical, mais au moins courtois et agréable, comme le souhaitaient les règles de la bonne conduite. Peut-être que l'influence de l'Occident sur la Chine avait détruit toute chance de bonne entente. Quoique ce ne devait pas être une vraie raison, peut-être que les différences culturelles entre les deux pays étaient trop importantes. La Chine et l'Inde ne s'entendraient sûrement jamais.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**So ? C'était nul ? Ouais, je sais... C'est nul... **

**BREF ! J'arrête de me lamenter sur la grosse daube qu'est ce chapitre ^^ **

**Et je vous demande aimablement de reviewer ^^ Parce que voir que du peuple passe et avoir aussi peu de reviews... C'est presque déprimant...**

**Donc, soit j'ai au minimum 2 -je suis pas difficile- review et le prochain chapitre arrivera en temps et en heure, sinon, Pas de chapitre ~**

**So, à vot' bon cœur xD -c'était la minute le-peuple-passe-mais-ne-review-pas-donc-je-suis-nulle-T_T de Wis)**


	10. Juliet

**Hallo les gens ~ Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Afin d'écraser l'ignorance et l'imbécilité ! Afin d'étendre le yaoi jusqu'à la Voie Lactée ! Wis et son Alphabet ! 8D **

**J'me tais u_u **

**Donc, c'est un petit drabble ou je fais passer Alfred pour un inculte u_u A mon humble avis en tout cas... Parce que... Je dois dire... Mais il a quand même un peu été élevé par Iggy donc... Bref, vous lirez ^^**

**DISCLAIMER : Pas à moi ~ D'ailleurs, quelqu'un veux pas m'offrir Icey, Norge, Den, Sue,Fin , Prussy, Hong-Kong, Ivan, Spain, Romano, Kiku, Alfred, Korea, Iggy, Belarus et les autres ? **

**PERSONNAGES : Alfred of course xD ; Mention d'Ivan, de Biélorussie, de Japon et d'Angleterre ^^**

**Enjoy ~**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**Juliet -**

**.  
><strong>

« Roméo et Juliette » était sans doute une des pièce la plus connue de Shakespeare, alors lorsqu'Amérique avait entendu parler de ce fameux auteur anglais, il avait décidé de tout faire pour que les autres pays montent cette pièce. Et puis, comme n'importe qu'elle raison était bonne pour se venger d'Ivan, en temps que metteur en scène auto-proclamé, Alfred avait décidé que le russe jouerait Juliette. Mais c'était sans compter sur les menaces de Russie, les couteaux de Biélorussie et les regards noirs de Japon. A la fin, USA décida de donner ce rôle à Angleterre pour se venger du fait que ce dernier n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Après tout, le voir en robe et gêné lui prouvait que sa vengeance avait été menée à bien.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A la fin c'était une petit référence à "Écho" ^^**

**Euh... What else ? Nespresso /SBAM/ Hum.. Ouais, bon, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai trop de mal à appeler Belarus "Biélorussie" genre, ça le fait trop pas ! D'8**

**So, reviews ? I need reviews ~ And big hugs à tout ceux qui m'en laisse ! **

**Et new thing xP Pour une review, je fais un drabble sur le ou les personnage(s) de votre choix ^^ Si je n'en ai pas encore écris sur eux ou lui u_u**

**Ne suis-je pas un ange ? xD**


	11. Kilo

**Hello people ~ Je me suis rendue compte d'un truc en écrivant ce drabble : Je n'avais pas intégré les Nordics... Alors, WTF ? Ce sont quand même mes personnages préférés ! Donc, j'ai réparé cette injustice ^^ *fière***

**DISCLAMER : Toujours pas à moi... **

**Personnages : Suède ; Finlande **

**J'ai toujours un problème avec les noms français... C'est grave... xD**

**Enjoy ~ **

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**.  
><strong>

**Kilo -**

Une ombre furtive se glissa dans la cuisine. Ses pieds glissaient silencieusement sur le sol. L'ombre s'approcha du frigo, l'ouvrit et en sortit une part de gâteau qu'il avala avec délectation avant de repartir tout aussi silencieusement.

Le lendemain, cette personne alla se peser. Il avait pris peut de poids, donc ça allait. Et la nuit venue, il fit la même chose. Et ce silencieux manège dura durant la semaine suivante. A la fin, il avait de nouveau pris un peu de poids. Un kilo en deux semaines.

Un mois plus tard, lorsqu'un grand blond à l'allure de tueur entra dans la maison, un blond plus petit lui fonça dans les bras en larmes.

- T'no ?

- Sue-saaaaaaaaaaan ! J'ai pris du poids !

La seule chose que le suédois put penser fut que le petit finlandais était trop mignon.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Ca me soûle que le peuple passe et review pas... M'enfin, je suppose que c'est le cas pour tous les fanficeurs/euses u_u Mais bon, c'est gentil de reviewer... Et je réponds tout le temps -Non, je ne mendie pas des reviews xD-**

**Bah, de toute façon, j'ai juste un mot à dire : SUEFIN POWAAAAAAAAAAA ! 8D**

**Enfin, bref xD**

**Review les gens !**


	12. Lima

**Bonjour les gens ~ Je remercie ceux et celles qui me reviewent : Big hug everybody ! **

**Ensuite, je poste ce chapitre en avance -Yeah 8D- parce que 1) J'ai fini à 13h et 2) Mon chapitre sera en retard la semaine prochaine u_u Donc, voilà ~ **

Et parce que SPAMANO POWAAAAAA

**Personnages : Spain et Romano**

**DISCLAMER : Toujours pas à moi... Faut que j'économise pour m'acheter Norge, Ice, Den, Sue, Fin, Prussy, Iggy, Ivan, Kiku, Francis, Poland, Lithuania, Belarus, Neth, Bel, Roma, Feli, Spain, Doitsu, Suisse, Liechtenstein, Hungary, Turkey, Greece, USA, Canada, Hongy, Chine, Taiwan, Thailand... Bref, je crois que vous l'aurez compris non ? xP**

**Enjoy ~**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**Lima -**

**.  
><strong>

Le soleil tapait fort sur la ville montagneuse d'Amérique latine. Dans les rues étroites, deux personnes se promenaient calmement et joyeusement. Enfin, c'était ce qu'avait espéré Antonio Fernandez Carriedo lorsqu'il avait décidé d'aller voir ses anciennes colonies avec son petit italien préféré. Il se rappelait encore la joie qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Romano avait accepté de venir avec lui, c'était pareil que le jour où il avait mangé sa première tomate. Malheureusement, tout ne s'est pas passé comme il l'avait voulut et maintenant son petit italien était fâché.

- Connard ! C'est de ta faute s'il pleut !

- Mais... Je ne contrôle pas le temps...

- Qu'ai-je fais aux tomates pour qu'il pleuve à Lima ?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais mon prochain chapitre sera en retard u_u Genre, parce que je suis en Italie 8D Je vais voir Feli /SBAM/**

**Hum... Review les gens ? Et je ferai peut-être un effort pour poster le prochain plus vite ^^**


	13. Mike

**Voilà le new chapitre ^^ C'est du HongIce ~ Enfin, un peu ^^ Parce que le HongIce c'est juste trop meugnon ! **

**Ah et dans mon cerveau, Yao est le frère de tout les asiatiques u_u **

**Personnages : Mr. Puffin ; Hong-Kong ; Islande.**

**DICLAMER : Pas à moi u_u**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**.  
><strong>

**Mike -**

- Mr. Panda ?

Un jeune adolescent aux cheveux argentés soupira pour la centième fois depuis une heure. Devant lui se tenait, assis sur une chaise, un jeune hong-kongais brun qui tenait un oiseau qui piaillait, enfin plutôt qui criait son mécontentement.

- Ce n'est pas un panda. Et tu commence à m'ennuyer.

- Je sais que tu n'en pense pas un mot. Yao ?

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Et je ne vais pas lui donner le nom de ton frère.

Le brun approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du plus petit et murmura :

- Si je le sais. Mike ?

Le jeune islandais rougit d'un coup avant de s'exclamer :

- Mr. Puffin n'a pas besoin d'un nouveau nom !

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alors ? Review ? Sinon je boude u_u -Genre xP- Et je mets pas le prochain chapitre avant deux semaines ! -Ce qu'il faut pas faire pour avoir des reviews-**


	14. November

**... Bon, voilà un new chapitre... Mais bon... Je commence à déprimer... Je sais pas si je continue... Bon, je remercie quand même les gens qui me laissent des reviews ! Je vous aime xP Mais bon... Quand même quoi...**

**DISCLAMER : Toujours pas à moi...**

**Personnages : Russie ; Japon.**

**Enkoy ~**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**.**

**November -**

Le vent soufflait très dort, faisant voleter une écharpe clair dans le dos d'un homme géant. Ce dernier avançait doucement contre le vent. Un peu plus loin, il distingua un home plus petit, immobile dans le froid. Une rafale un peu plus violente que les autres l'obligea a fermer les yeux. Il n'aimait pas le mois de novembre, il commençait à faire froid et cela lui rappelait trop la neige. Il arriva près du plus petit qui le salua d'un sourire timide. Puis, le petit brun tourna le regard et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Le grand russe remarqua qu'il neigeait mais il ne ressentit pas la haine qu'il ressentait habituellement. En regardant le sourire de Kiku, Ivan se dit qu'il allait peut-être commencer à aimer novembre, et pourquoi pas même l'hiver.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**... Review ? Je fais plus chier... Pas envie u_u**


	15. Oscar

**Allez, j'arrête mes longs discours qui font chier le peuple plus qu'autre chose u_u Donc, au prochain chapitre, y aura pas mon blabla habituel.**

**Personnages : USA ; Tony ; Mention d'England, de Canada, de France et de Cuba.**

**DISCLAMER : T'jours pas à mwa...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**Oscar**

**.  
><strong>

Un héros se devait d'avoir un compagnon d'arme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Alfred a toujours pensé. Plus jeune, il avait pensé à Arthur, mais celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère avait refusé. Puis il avait demandé à son frère Matthew, le problème était que je jeune canadien, après avoir été trainé dans maintes aventures par son américain de frère, avait préféré passer son temps avec soit son père français, soit son ami cubain.

Alors, le jour où Alfred avait trouvé un extra-terrestre, il avait été ravi mais la tâche principale fut de lui trouver un nom.

- Alfred Junior ?

L'être étrange secoua la tête.

- Oscar ?

Une nouvelle négation.

- Tony ?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**C'est nul... Review quand même ? Please.**


	16. Papa

**En l'écrivant, je me suis tordue de rire xP Pas ma faute, mais j'ai été très inspirée... j'avais dit plus de blabla, donc je me tais u_u**

**Personnages : Little!Iceland ; Norvège ; Danemark**

**DISCLAMER : Pas à moi u_u**

**Enjoy ~ **

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**.**

**Papa -**

Tout enfant avait une admiration sans faille pour ses parents, et les jeunes nations ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. D'ailleurs, un jeune enfant aux cheveux pâles courait vers un homme aux cheveux blonds. Un léger sourire orna les lèvres du blonds, avant qu'un autre blond lui fonce dessus en hurlant :

- NOOOORGE ! IIICE !

Une main verte attrapa Danemark, parce qu'il s'agissait de lui, et l'envoya bouler à quelques dizaines de mètres.

- Mamma !, hurla le petit islandais.

Norvège regarda son petit frère pour voir ce qu'il avait.

- Il faut pas lancer Pabbi comme ça ! Il va se faire mal !

Norvège regarda Danemark se relever et les rejoindre en souriant, avant de baisser les yeux vers le jeune garçon. Il faudrait qu'il comprenne que lui et Danemark n'étaient pas ses parents.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**NORDICS POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 8D**

**Ah ouais :**

_Mamma_ **c'est **Maman** en islandais u_u et **_Pabbi_ **c'est **Papa** en _islandais_ u_u (on dit merci à google traduction xP)**

**Review please ~**


	17. Québec

**Je reçois presque plus de review, s'en est presque déprimant... Mais bon...**

**Personnages : Canada, France, Québec**

**DISCLAMER : I own nothing as always ~**

**Enjoy ^^**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**.**

**Québec -**

Un jeune homme blond marchait en sautillant, tout souriant. Il serra un peu plus l'ours qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Vous l'avez compris, il s'agit du jeune Canada. Et vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi il est si heureux. Eh non, ce n'est pas parce que son frère s'est, enfin, souvenu de sa date d'anniversaire. En réalité, il était heureux car aujourd'hui son « père » allait venir lui rendre visite, et cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. A cet instant il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Très heureux, il se précipita vers ladite porte, derrière lui se tenait son petit frère Québec. Canada ouvrit la porte sur un certain français qui se précipita, les bras grands ouverts, vers lui. Un léger sourire éclaira le visage du petit Canada. Quand, France passa à côté de lui.

- Mon petit Québec !

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**C'est nuuuuuuul ! J'écris que de la merde... Bah, c'est pas grave u_u**

**Review ?**

**Au fait, pas de chap la semaine prochaine u_u** **-Pas comme si ça allait changer quelque chose xP-**


	18. Roméo

**Hello people ~~~ Here it's Wis who post it while whatching l'Eurovision ^^ En gros ça veut dire que je poste ça en regardant l'Eurovision xP **

**Everybody : Debout pour les Nordiques 8D J'espère qu'Ice ou Sue vont gagner ! Je suis trop fan de _Nevet Forget_ et de _Euphoria_ !**

**Je me tais... Mais j'adore quand même ! Je pourrai en parler des heures durant ! **

**Bref, les personnages : USA ; mention de France, England ; Russia ; Belarus.**

**DISCLAMER : Toujours pas à moi...**

**C'est la suite de Juliet ~~**

**Enjoy ~**

**J'avais oublié les reviews anonymes ! Honte à moi  
><strong>

**So :  
><strong>

**_rikispoutnik_ : C'est pas presque cruel... C'est cruel ! Pauvre Canada... j'm'en voudrai presque... Je suis méchante avec lui =3 Merci pour ta review ~ Et je suis heureuse que tu aime mes petits drabbles x3  
><strong>

**_DelishFey_ : Ouais, mais c'est pas la première fois que son "père" ne le vois pas... Je suis un monstre avec ce pauvre petit Canada... Merci pour ta review ^^ Je suis contente que mes drabbles te plaisent xP  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**Roméo -**

**.  
><strong>

Alfred était au comble du bonheur. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la première de sa pièce, de plus grâce à ''l'influence'' de Francis, Arthur avait accepté de jouer Juliette. Vous vous demandez sûrement qui joue Roméo. Sachez que ce n'est personne d'autre qu'une personne très connue dans ce monde, surtout par la peur qu'elle inspire. Eh non, ce n'est pas Russie, mais vous y êtes presque. USA avait choisit Biélorussie. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. En tout cas, les répétitions avaient été très compliquées, mais aujourd'hui il était certain qu'elle jouerait son rôle. Après tout, Alfred avait promis à Natalya qu'elle pourrait épouser Ivan à la fin de la représentation.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**J'ai commencé à rédigé devant _Euphoria_, et j'ai fini devant _Quédate Conmigo_... Je mets trop de temps à écrire ça...**

**Bon, je suis d'humeur gentille... Je posterai peut-être un autre chapitre si les résultats de l'Eurovision me plaisent ~~ Donc, si y a pas un des Nordique, la Roumanie, la Grèce, la Turquie ou Chypre qui gagne... JE BOUDE ! Plutôt Nordiques, Roumanie ou Grèce d'ailleurs...**

**Et je suis dég' que la Bulgarie, la Biélorussie et la Lettonie ne se soient pas qualifiés ! **

**Bref, j'arrête de délirer pour rien u_u**

**Reviews ? Please ~~ Et j'arrête mes délires... Ou pas 8D**


	19. Sierra

**Euphoria ~ Forever till the end of time ~~~ SWEDEN ! 372 points ! *applaudis***

**Sue dois être si heureux ! 8D En tout cas, cette chanson le méritait ! Bravo à Loreen ! And... EUPHORIA ~~~ Même si j'aurai préféré Never Forget...  
><strong>

**Personnages : Bad Friend Trio ~**

**DISCLAMER : Rien n'est à moi...**

**Enjoy avant que je reparte délirer ~~**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**Sierra -**

**.  
><strong>

Le soleil se levait sur les montages enneigées. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts regardait le soleil se lever, un sourire aux lèvres devant le paysage paisible. Quand un cri brisa le silence et un violent coup dans le dos fit basculer le jeune homme en avant, droit dans un plat préparé avec amour par un certain français.

- Gilbert !, s'égosilla l'espagnol.

- J'ai rien fait !

- Mon gâteau !, pleurnicha le blond.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?, hurla le brun.

- T'avais l'air d'un idiot en regardant les montagnes, répliqua le prussien.

- Mon gâteau !

- C'est bon Francis, t'en referas un.

- Mais mon gâteau !

- Ben ton gâteau j'en ai plein sur moi, merci à Prusse.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Explication : ''Sierra'' est un terme espagnol utilisé pour désigner des massifs montagneux espagnols.**

**En tout cas, encore bravo à la Suède 8D **

**Reviews ~~**

**Et je sais que j'avais dit que je posterai samedi dernier si Sweden ou Iceland gagnait l'Eurovision... Bah j'ai eu la flemme... xP  
><strong>

**M'en voulez pas !  
><strong>


	20. Tango

**Hello ~ Comment ça va le peuple ? Au fait, pour tout les gens qui sont en seconde ou qui sont passés par la seconde, question existentielle ! Est-ce que les 2°4 sont les plus nuls ? C'est pour une enquête très sérieuse and all ! Voilà ~~ Merci de votre coopération ^^**

**Personnages : Spain ; Romano**

**DISCLAMER : Pas à moi**

**Enjoy ~ **

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**.  
><strong>

**Tango -**

**.**

Un temps. Un mouvement. Les pas qui s'enchaînaient vite au rythme entrainant de la musique. Le froissement des vêtements. Le bruit des chaussures qui claquent sur le parquet de bois. Lorsque les dernières notes retentirent, plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre pendant quelques secondes. Puis un cri brisa le silence :

- Connard ! Pose moi par terre !

- Mais, mon Lovi... ~

- Ferme la ! Et fais moi descendre ! Enfoiré !

Une fois sur le sol, Romano partit comme une flèche. Antonio resta planté, surpris par la vitesse de son petit italien, puis son cerveau se mit en route et il rattrapa Romano.

- Enfoiré !

- Tu boudes Lovi ?

- Nan !

- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Je suis en ROBE !

- Mais pour danser le tango il faut que quelqu'un soit en robe.

- Enfoiré de Spain !

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Je les ai presque fini, il m'en manque encore deux à écrire... Et tout les autres à recopier -' **

**Mais bon, j'suis bientôt en vacances, j'pourrais écrire comme je veux 8D Au fait, les gens, qui va à la JE ?**

**Et, reviews ~~  
><strong>


	21. Uniform

**Haha ! Je viens de voir que mes drabbles avaient été sauvegardés sur ma clé usb ! Donc je peux les poster ! Applaudissez ma superbe présence d'esprit 8D /SBAM/**

**J'me tais... **

**DISCLAMER : Pas à moi...**

**Personnages : Allemagne ; Italie**

**J'viens de me rendre compte... Mais c'est le premier drabble sur eux O_O **

**Enjoy ~ **

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**.**

**Uniform -**

**.**

C'était sa fierté. Quand il le portait il sentait une joie immense ainsi qu'un grand honneur. A chaque fois qu'il paradait avec il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'enorgueillir de pouvoir porter une telle chose. Lui, le grand blond allemand et terrifiant, ne supportait pas que l'on touche à son uniforme, ou que l'on déshonore un uniforme. Alors quand il avait vu que son uniforme militaire n'était plus là où il l'avait rangé, il le chercha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après des heures de recherche intense, si une bombe avait explosé au milieu de son salon, la maison d'Allemagne aurait été mieux rangée.

Désespéré, Ludwig alla tout de même voir Feliciano qui avait insisté pour qu'ils se voient le jour-même. Lorsque l'allemand arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, il faillit s'étrangler de colère en voyant l'italien.

- Italie !, hurla Allemagne avant de courir après un Feliciano paniqué habillé avec l'uniforme beaucoup trop grand de l'allemand.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Voilà ~ Alors ? Pas trop idiot ? Enfin.. Si mes drabbles sont tous plus ou moins idiots mais bon... **

**Ah oui, j'oublie de le préciser à chaque fois, mais bon, je prends les requêtes et les défis ^^ Par PM ou par review, comme vous voulez ~ Donc si vous voulez que j'écrive un truc ~ **

**Haha, see ya next week ou un truc du genre ~**


	22. Victor

**Hello people ~ **

**J'ai mes billets pour la Japan Expo, j'ai mon cosplay fini, ma vie est super 8D Ouais bon, plus ou moins u_u **

**En fait, le seul truc qui manque pour que ma vie soit géniale, c'est qu'il neige 8D Ouais bon, ça ferait pas plaisir à beaucoup de monde xD Ou sinon que le HongIce devienne canon... Au choix xP**

**Personnages : Denmark ; Norway**

**DISCLAMER : Ben comme d'hab, rien n'est à moi u_u **

**Et bon, happy birthday Hong Kong 8D **

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**Victor -**

**.**

Soupir. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures qu'un certain danois parlait sans discontinuer à un norvégien qui ne l'écoutais plus depuis un bon moment. Quand un morceau du morceau du monologue de Danemark attira l'attention de Norvège.

- … Donc pour ces raisons, je propose que l'on choisisse ensemble un nom pour ton troll ! Après tout, il en a besoin ! Et puis Ice n'a pas voulu me laisser nommer son oiseau...

Pourquoi cet idiot voulait donner un nom à son troll ? C'est pas comme s'il lui puis, pourquoi son troll aurait-il besoin d'un nom ?

- … Donc je propose Victor !, termina enfin Danemark avant de se prendre ledit troll dans la tête.

- Tu m'ennuies, Anko.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**En fait, je crois que c'est un concentré de connerie plus con que tout... Mais bon, c'est pas comme si ça changeait xD En plus j'ai plus de problèmes d'ordi, mais c'est parfait 8D Haha ! **

**Big hugs à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! I love you all guys =3 **

**Bref, comme vous le voyez, cet alphabet est bientôt fini... C'est triste... En plus j'ai pas écrit tout mes drabbles C'est pas sérieux... **

**Bref, see ya ^^**


	23. Whisky

**Haha ! J'ai -enfin- récupéré de la JE ! Bon j'y suis allée que les deux premiers jours mais bon... Même avec juste 4cm de talons... Ca fait mal ! Mais bon, j'me suis éclatée perso x) J'voudrai trop y retourner l'an prochain... Mais genre Toulouse-Paris, c'est pas donné -' **

**Mais bon, whatever. J'ai vu les gens, j'ai manqué de mourir, la belle vie quoi xD -Si les gens dont je parlent passent par là, ils se reconnaitront xD-**

**Bref, j'me tais ^^**

**DISCLAMER : Pas à moi... Comme d'hab u_u**

**Personnages : Allemagne ; Italie ; Russie ; Prusse ; Danemark ; Angleterre ; France ; Chine ; USA ; Japon ; Suisse ; Écosse**

**Les alcoolos quoi xD**

**Enjoy ~ **

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**.**

**Whisky -**

**.**

Un des nombreux sommets mondiaux, des discutions calmes, des sujets importants abordés, une solution toujours trouvée, personne qui ne hausse la voix, des avis et des raisonnements argumentés. Voilà ce dont rêvait Allemagne en se rendant à un de ces sommets. Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne se passait jamais comme il le désirait. Alors il ne fut pas surpris quand un Italie en pleurs lui fonça dessus en criant :

- Doitsu ! Doitsu ! Ils se battent ! Ve ~

Quand Ludwig entra dans la pièce, il se trouva devant l'apocalypse. Des chaises volaient, les tables étaient brisées et tous criaient.

- Vodka ! Kolkol, criait Russie.

- Ta gueule ! Bière !, hurlait Prusse déjà passablement éméché.

- Bière !, renchérissait Danemark à un mur.

- Thé, ajoutait calmement Angleterre.

- Vin, mon cher Iggy, ranchérissait France.

- Thé, aru !, disait Chine.

- Soda !, hurlait USA.

- Je suis d'accord avec America-san, disait doucement Japon avant de se faire engueuler par Suisse.

- Whisky !, criait Ecosse venu d'on ne sait où.

Ludwig referma la porte, désespéré.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Pfiou... On approche de la fin... On approche... Faut que j'écrive mes derniers drabbles moi, je suis presque à court xD Mais bon... On s'en fous un peu beaucoup =3 **

**Ah ouais, un truc à dire : Une Toulousaine dans les transports parisiens lors de la JE... Ben ça la dégoûte franchement d'aller faire ses études à Paris xD Y a trop de peuple x) Et les bus pleins à Toulouse c'est rien comparé aux RER bondés de Paris... **

**Mais bon, je ne vais pas raconter mes déboires dans mes notes d'auteurs quand même xD **

**Juste un truc : J'ai acheté deux straps de portable Hetalia, premier Sweden, deuxième Finland... J'AI DU SUFIN 8D /SBAM/ Hum... J'me tais... Mes notes dans mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus **** -HAHA ! Je censure ! Voyez comment je suis prévenante envers les jeunes qui liraient ? 8D- J'me tais...**

**Reviews ?**

**See ya ~**


	24. XRay

**Hello Hallo Salut Hola =3 J'fais dans les langues aujourd'hui xD Je sais, tout le monde s'en fous... Z'êtes pas sympa...**

**Breeeeeeeeeeeef ! Today is the July, 14th, ce qui veut dire... JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE FRANCIS 8D**

**Et j'ai envie de dire, pas d'chance, c'est un drabble où il apparaît pas.. Dommage xD**

**Personnages : USA ; Netherlands ; Thailand ; Other -Ouais, j'ai abandonné l'idée d'écrire les noms en français, je galère trop xD-**

**DISCLAIMER : Pas à moi ~ **

**Enjoy ^^**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**X-Ray -**

**.**

- I'M THE HEROOOOOOOOOO !, hurla une voix pas si inconnue que ça.

Un soupir balaya l'assemblée. Combien de fois l'avaient ils entendu hurler son mythique « I'm the hero » ? Beaucoup trop. Cela les ennuyait tous. Ils n'étaient pas là pour écouter un américain un peu idiot qui répétait sans cesse qu'il leur était supérieur. De plus, pourquoi se disait-il un héros ? Il n'avait rien de plus qu'eux.

- Tch. Le 'ricain il s'la ferme.

Cela coupa Alfred en plein dans son élan.

- Oy ! Shut up, you druggy !

Et voilà Amérique et Pays-Bas qui se lançaient des piques avec, en fond, les autres nations qui s'engueulaient et/ou se battaient.

- Voyons, du calme ~ ana !

- Non, je suis le héros ! J'ai des superpowers !

- Ah ?, demandèrent toutes les nations qui l'écoutaient.

- Oui ! Des rayons X !

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Il reste deux drabbles... Que j'ai pas écrit... Et le premier qui me dit que c'est pas sérieux je lui fais bouffer son poids en scones au salmiakkis ! Nah ! **

**Bref, pas que j'ai envie de dire des conneries -bah ça change pas, je dis QUE des conneries u_u- mais je suis overbookée moi T_T Les vacances c'est sensé m'aider à rattraper mon retard, bah j'en ai toujours autant T_T Voir plus... Argh x_x **

**C'est une Wis au bord du suicide qui est devant vous là ! -ou pas- **

**Doooonc Happy Birthday à Francis, donc reviews pour lui faire plaisir ? =3**


	25. Yankee

**Youhou ! Ouais, j'sais, ce chap est en retard \o/ Pas ma faute ! Samedi j'ai eu la flemme de l'écrire et Dimanche j'étais sur la route x3 Et voilà ! Donc on se plaint pas hein ! **

**Sinon... Vous allez pas me croire mais... J'ai réussi à faire des pâtes ! J'le jure genre ! Sans les rater ! J'suis trop fière ! Qui sait, peut-être que je vais commencer à bien cuisiner xD Nan c'est pas possible u_u**

**Bref, après, j'crois que j'me suis faite une entorse... Et j'sais pas comment.. On s'en fous de ma vie JE SAIS ! Mais comprenez moi ! J'ai une semaine à tuer là, et si j'ai une cheville qui me fait mal à chaque fois que je pose le pieds par terre, ben, j'vais pas pouvoir aller faire chier le peuple ! Enfin, ceux qui m'connaissent savent que je squatterai quand même mais bon c'est pas agréable quoi ! D8 **

**Personnages : England, USA, mention d'Allemagne et des autres nations.**

**DISCLAMER : Toujours pas à moi...**

**J'ai galéré à l'écrire celui là ! Nan mais genre quoi ! En plus, ben l'est bof... -_-'**

**RaRA time ! **

**La mercenaire : _Wow o_o Ca fait beaucoup de reviews d'un coup. Merci ^/^ Genre je m'y attendais trop pas quoi ! Donc ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça et quand je les ai lu ben ça m'a fait genre trop plaisir de la mort qui tue quoi ! Bon, je réponds parce que c'est à ça que sert le 'RaRA time' u_u Bref, j'adore Alfred hein, mais j'aime encore plus le martyriser =3 Et puis, le jour où on me verra dire que je veux mettre un personnage -ou qui que ce soit- en robe ROSE, ben on me tue u_u Ou c'est que c'est pas moi... Et NON je m'en fiche pas des gens qui reviews anonymement ! Après... HAHA ! J'instruis les gens 8D /SBAM/ Ouais, Roméo et Juliette version like that, c'est du crack trop à mort \o/ Oh putain, ça me donne des idées de fics là... *facepalm* Non non, j'suis déjà en retard, j'écrirai pas de parodie de Roméo et Juliette like that ! Mais je sais que j'en ai oublié T_T J'vais essayer de réparer mon erreur avec le dernier... Essayer hein ! Pour les strap, ben la Japan Expo, tout simplement xD C'était pas cher -5€ quand sur internet tu les as à 30€ pour je dit c'est tout bénef'- et y avait les Nordics, que demande le peuple ? xD Sinon... *traîne un sac de scones aux salmiakkis* Viens làààààààà ! Voilà une tonne de scones aux salmiakkis rien que pour toi ! Et encore merci pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont fait trop plaisir quoi ! *big hugs from Toulouse*_**

**Natsumi : _Haha ! Merci ! Donc si je résume, si je suis méchante avec Alfred c'est cool, mais si je suis méchante avec Matthew ben c'est juste cruel.. Pas ma faute... Mais bon, je suis pas trop méchante avec eux... Je les ai pas -encore- foutu en robe... Ca arrivera un jour mais bon x) Et si tu veux tout savoir, tu m'as pas prise en photo le premier jour XD Mais bon, techniquement j'y serai l'an prochain 8D -enfin j'espère xD- Et t'inquiète, je réponds TOUJOURS aux reviews =3 Bordelaise ? T'es du Sud aussi ma petite ! Dans mes bras ! *hugs* En plus, moins d'un mètre 60 ! Doublement dans mes bras ! *bigs hugs x 2* LES NAINS DOMINERONT LE MONDE HAHA 8D /SBAM/ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^/^_**

**Chapter now ~ **

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**Yankee -**

**.**

Les sommets mondiaux devenaient de plus en plus lassant. La même chose se passait tout le temps. Ils s'engueulaient, se faisaient crier dessus par Allemagne, puis c'était la pose déjeuner, et enfin ça repartait comme avant, les meubles volant en plus. Mais bon, je ne vais pas dire que la réunion de ce jour était différente puisqu'elle ne l'était pas. Toujours la même chose. Les gens qui gueulent comme des tarés. Mais bon, c'est dur de se faire entendre dans se capharnaüm.

- You bloody Yank ! Shut up !

Les cris anglais. Ça s'entendait au dessus de n'importe quel brouhaha. Et cela gagna l'attention de quelques curieux.

- Mais je suis pas un Yankee, dit Amérique complètement perdu.

Bon, là, c'étaient toutes les nations qui l'écoutaient qui étaient perdues.

- Ben, j'suis pas un Nordiste moi. Et puis, si j'en étais un, je suis pas de l'Est. Et même si j'étais de l'Est, ben je vivrai pas en Nouvelle-Angleterre, et même si c'était le cas, j'habiterai pas dans le Vermont. Et même dans l'improbabilité que c'était le cas, ben je mange pas de tartes au petit-déjeuner, juste des hamburgers !

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Explication : Pour les étrangers, un Yankee -ou Yank- est un américain, or pour les américains, ben un Yankee, c'est tout ce qu'a dit Alfred, mais ça dépends d'où ils viennent -enfin c'est ce que dit Wikipédia-**

**Le prochain sera le dernier... Faut que je l'écrive... Enfin, j'essayerai de la poster le week end prochain, comme d'hab, mais c'est pas sûr, parce que genre, je pars bientôt et tout. **

**Donc, soit au week end prochain comme d'hab, soit au 18 août ^^ **

**See ya guys ! **


	26. Zoulou

**Voilà, c'est le dernier drabble de cette petite série... C'est vraiment beaucoup d'émotions quand même... Quand même, 26 drabbles quoi ! Et genre, une trentaine de semaines de publication... Environ hein ! **

**Donc là, j'ai été gentille et j'ai fait un chapitre plus long que d'habitude (ou plutôt j'ai pas réussi à faire moins). D'ailleurs, on peut aussi considéré ce chapitre comme celui de ma réconciliation avec les parenthèses 8D Donc, je vais, peut-être, en mettre plus maintenant xD**

**DISCLAMER : Pour la dernière fois dans ce maudit truc : Rien n'est à moi !**

**Personnages : Ben, tous. J'en ai sous entendu certains pendant que d'autres sont là plus officiellement... Enfin voilà quoi ^^'**

**RaRA Time !**

**La mercenaire : _Quand on me donne de quoi répondre, je réponds et à mort xD _**

**_Mais non, tes reviews servent pas à rien ! Elles font super plaisir quoi !_**

**_Haha ^^ Je pourrai sans doute pas répondre pour les autres fics, mais ça me fait super plaisir 8D Et of course que je suis fan de l'épouvanteur ! C'est quand même le seul avantage aux mois de Janvier/Février : la sortie d'un nouveau tome 8D Ca fait mal une pelle, fait attention... Ah bon ? X')_**

**_T'es du Sud aussi ? *o* Nyark ! Tu feras pas partie de ceux qui domineront le monde, NAH ! *boude parce qu'être une naine, ben c'est assez chiant quand même* _**

**_Au plaisir de te revoir ^^_ **

**Voilà, last chapter now ~ **

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alphabet aéronautique**

**Zoulou -**

**.**

Toutes les nations se retrouvaient au moins une fois tout les trois mois pour des rassemblements sans aucun fondement politique, juste pour le plaisir de se retrouver, et plus exactement de finir complètement soûls sans à craindre quelconques reproches vu que la majeur partie d'entre eux seraient dans le même état. Pas comme si cela dérangeait nos chères nations de finir totalement ivres.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette semaine ils se rassemblaient tous chez Chine. Premièrement parce que c'était le seul endroit assez grand qui pouvait accueillir autant de monde, bon, il y avait aussi chez Amérique et Russie, mais s'ils s'étaient retrouvés là, la maison aurait été détruite, et deuxièmement parce que le prochain World Meeting se déroulait ici.

Bien sûr, compte tenu de qui restait ici, le calme n'était point de mise. Au contraire, entre les cris et les hurlements, les migraineux et migraineuses étaient vraiment mal lotis.

- Mais fermez là bande de zoulous !, s'écria Seychelles en abattant impitoyablement son poisson sur le crâne de la personne la pus proche d'elle, c'est à dire Angleterre qui lui gueulait dans les oreilles depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

Elle s'attira ainsi les regards surpris de la plupart des convives. Par exemple Danemark, Prusse, Russie, Allemagne et Finlande posèrent leurs verres pleins d'alcool pour se retourner vers la brune au poisson. Norvège et Chine arrêtèrent de s'envoyer des regards noirs. Hongrie, Taïwan, Japon et Liechtenstein se détournèrent des yaois qu'ils étaient entrain de regarder et qu'ils montraient à Belgique et Ukraine. Biélorussie se tut quelques instants dans ses demandes en mariage incessantes. Roumanie qui s'amusait à terrifier les autres nations sous le regard ennuyé de Bulgarie se stoppa. Hong Kong arrêta de taquiner Islande qui était maintenant bien assez rouge. Suède détourna quelques instants ses yeux du finlandais. Italie relâcha quelque peu sa prise autour du cou d'Allemagne sous le regard noir de Romano qui essayer de repousser un Espagnol un peu trop entreprenant. Pologne arrêta l'essayage de sa nouvelle robe rose préparée juste pour Lituanie. Estonie arrêta quelques instants de pianoter sur son ordinateur pendant que Sealand arrêtait de hurler dans les oreilles de Lettonie. Corée, perché sur les épaules d'Amérique cessa de hurler que tout venait de lui. Les autres ignorèrent Seychelles, pas comme tout le reste étaient très attentifs.

- De quoi ?, demanda France en regardant la brune comme si elle était folle.

- Z'êtes juste une bande de zoulous !

- What the hell ? I don't understand !

- C'est pas comme si tu comprenais souvent quelque chose mon cher.

- Shut the fuck up Froggie !

Seychelles commença à frapper son crâne contre la porte, décidément, ses pères étaient juste trop idiots, comme presque tout les autres pays. Juste après ce petit coup d'éclat, toutes les nations présentes retournèrent à leurs occupations sans plus s'occuper des deux blonds qui avaient décidés de s'entre-étrangler au milieu de leurs confrères.

**.**

**Ben, je peux maintenant officiellement dire que c'est :**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Un zoulou est un terme familier pour désigner un mec u_u Merci google ! Enfin, c'est aussi le nom d'un peuple africain de je-sais-plus-où c'est pour ça que c'est Seychelles qui le sort... Aussi vous auriez vu Égypte dire ça ? Non donc voilà... **

**Je suis quand même super triste d'avoir fini ce petit recueil de drabbles... **

**Alors, que puis-je dire ? **

**Ben, tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ceux qui sont passés lire, ceux qui ont mis en alertes, ceux qui ont mis en favoris. Un grand merci à tous ! Je vous hug to Death ! Gros kiss à tous too ! **

**Donc, je serai bientôt sur ce fandom et bien d'autres pour d'autres conneries plus ou moins sérieuses xD Le seul truc que je peux dire c'est que je ne compte pas aller écrire sur un fandom sur lequel je n'ai pas déjà posté... Ca réduit non ? xD Pour l'instant hein ! **

**Donc, je referai sans doute un autre chapitre pour les reviews anonymes, donc les anonymes, vous avez jusqu'au 24 septembre 2012 pour me laisser une review anonyme ici, le 24 septembre, je poste le nouveau chapitre de réponses aux reviews anonymes si y en a, sinon, non =3**

**Bref, encore merci à tous d'avoir lu cette chose ! Merci d'avoir dépensé votre temps ici avec mes conneries, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! **

**Après, je prends toujours les défis ou les request 8D Ca me motive à me bouger l'cul... J'suis trop flemmarde des fois je crois... =/ Bah, pas grave 8D**

**SEE YOU ALL ! I LOVE YOU ALL ! OS QUIERO A TODOS ! JE VOUS AIME TOUS ! **

*pars en s'envolant sur un Sombral parce que c'est la classe*


End file.
